Too big for his breeches
by nikeandrozy4ever
Summary: What happens in the evenings after training when the knights are tired and the misunderstandings produced when these are combined. one-shot. written by Rozy.


**AN: This was written by author Rozy for author Nike when she gave me 5 prompts, tavern, water, canary, tree and late. This was written at 2 am in the morning so please excuse the spelling mistakes and lameness. I do not own Merlin.**

"Arthur!"

"What?!"

"My shield's stuck!"

" Do not startle me like that!"

"But i can't take my shield off my arm!"

Arthur sighed in exasperation.

"You whiny child. You're a knight of Camelot! And you can't even remove your shield?!"

"Well you try it then!" Gwaine thrusted his arm out in front of Arthur.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, and stared at Gwaine. He then turned to look behind the tree he was leaning against.

"The others better have gotten the water by now! But if they witness this, Gwaine, i swear you're cleaning the stables for a week."

Gwaine grunted.

"Just take it off! It hurts!"

There was the shuffling of feet and the crunching of leaves as Arthur set down his sword and shield.

He grasped Gwaine's shoulder with one hand and used the other to yank the shield off.

The result was disastrous.

Gwaine came crashing against the shield in front of him, which was sandwiched between him and Arthur.

"OWWW" They both yelled.

The shrill cry of a canary could be heard from the branches above them, as if mocking their stupidity.

Gwaine glared at the canary

"Shut it, you stupid thing"

He then glared at Arthur.

"Not so easy is it?"

Arthur glared back, rubbing his tummy, where the shield struck him.

"Come here!"

He grabbed Gwaine by the shoulders and switched places, so that Gwaine was leaning against the tree.

"Right, hold still." Arthur said," this is going to hurt."

Gwaine nodded, his lips set in a tight line.

Arthur placed one foot against the tree and pushed against it, using both hands to pull the shield.

" Ow! OW! OWWWW!"

"SHUT UP GWAINE KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"

Gwaine gasped.

" GOD DAMMIT IT HURTS! STOP BEING SO ROUGH!"

"IM NOT THE ONE WHO-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Gwaine was gripping his arm and the tree, his knuckles turning white.

"STOP MOVING GWAINE! IT'S MAKING IT HARDER FOR ME TO PULL IT!

"YOU COULD TRY BEING MORE GENTLE! IT REALLY HURTS!"

Arthur grunted in frustration.

"It will not come out!"

Arthur pushed Gwaine to the floor, and stooped down. With one knee on Gwain's chest to keep him down, Arthur gripped Gwaine's shoulder and tried pulling at the shield.

Gwaine gasped.

"It moved! I felt it! It slid a little!"

" I KNOW! GWAINE IT WAS OBVIOUSLY TOO SMALL! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FIT!"

" Just carry on with it! Wait! can we change positions! i don't want to be in this position forever! My back hurts! It might be better if we changed positions,"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

" You wanted me to do it!"

Gwaine pulled on Arthur's arm to get off the floor, but Arthur, was resting on one leg, and was not ready, so he fell onto the ground instead.

"YOU OAF!"

" SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"THAT HURT!"

Arthur bit his lip in pain.

Gwaine offered Arthur a hand; the hand which got stuck in the shield.

Arthur unknowingly gripped the strap of the shield, and when he pulled, the shield came flying off Gwaine's arm to hit Arthur right in his chest.

"IT'S OUT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KEPT IT IN FOR SO LONG! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE SWITCHED POSITIONS!"

Arthur was panting as he stood up.

" Too big for your breeches?" Arthur grimaced, as he limped towards Gwaine."Where are they? It's getting late! Let's just end training, they'll know we've gone for a drink at the tavern."

So gwaine and Arthur made their way towards the tavern. They did not notice the men quite a distance behind them, struggling to breathe, their faces red from laughing to hard.

"Did you hear that? He said 'This is going to hurt'! HAHAHAHA"

" HAHAHA STOP BEING SO ROUGH! WHO KNEW GWAINE WAS SUCH A GENTLE MAN!"

"NOO GUYS GUYS LISTEN: TO BIG FOR YOUR BREECHES!"

That was too much for them, they lost it; Merlin was gasping for breath, and percival had tears running down his face. The others fell into soundless laughter, thinking of what the hell just happened behind that large tree in their view.


End file.
